A Demon Love chapter Story
by xxrazerbladesxx
Summary: This story i just something I have made up with a few characters from vampire princess miyu, shugo chara, and inuYasha. although their name and apperences are the same, most of it isnt in character
1. Chapter 1

She leaned against the wood pillar of the archway. All around her was rubble, burnt ashes of homes, goods, and bodies. "How could this happen?" She thought to herself, tears welling up in her eyes, looking at the bodies of her friends. She carefully walked up the form lure yet distant path, up to the small palace

she cried seeing the bodies of her beloved family, slaughtered on the floor of the throne room. She fell to her knees, covering her eyes. "Why me?"

That was over 10 years ago. Now, the girl is a loved person in the village built on the ashes of the old.

She dressed herself, leaving her home. Listening to the comments she heard, "There's the beautiful Miyu!" "Miyu! The kind princess!"

She sighed hearing them she knew that they do not know who she really was. She knew that they only liked her because they want to please her so that she wouldn't harm them when she takes the throne.

She went to the place she always goes to get away from the harassment of the palace.

Miyu sat down in the sand, her feet in the water, letting it lap at her toes. She smiled, looking up at the sky. The puffy clouds made her giggle.

A splash was heard in the water on the other bank. She looked over to see a boy a bit taller than she, skipping rocks in the water.  
>Being as kind as she is, she goes over to him. "Hello, I do not think I know you, and I know mostly all of the faces of the people in my country. My name is Miyu."<p>

The nameless boy, stood straight, bowing respectfully, "My name is Daiki. It is a pleasure to meet you, Empress Miyu." He smiles, know about her. 

"Where are you from, Daiki?" She asked kindly.

"Rong Diam, Sire. I am visiting here for a while." He said, keeping his bow low.

"Please, don't be formal...It kinda makes me sick..." She smiled as he loosened up.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the palace doing like document work?" Daiki asked picking up a round smooth rock.

"Not yet, I'm only 17, in two weeks I will have to start doing that stuff though." She sighed looking down.

"Yeah, me too... I mean my age!" He stuttered a bit. "But mine is in one week."

Miyu giggled taking the rock from his hand. Flicking her wrist she watching it skip- once- twice- three times.

"It's kinda a hobby, rock skipping..."He said watching her." along with a few others, but they're embarrassing." The wind blew through his ivory hair.

"I'll tell you my hobby if you tell me yours!" She smiled holding his hands excitingly.

Daiki's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Alright...well... I collect cute things..." He looked away a bit.

Miyu squealed. "Really? Me too! Well, sorta! Know those Mettaninai? (Rare creatures)" He nods. "I collect them! Well, they flock to me and I take care of them."

"Really? I would love to see some!" He grinned happily.

Miyu giggled as well sitting down in the sand, Daiki taking the spot next to her. "Well then, I'll have to bring a few to show you." She said. "I'm really good at finding them in the wild. Especially with this." She took a short wood flute that was hidden in her red sash.

"Oh! That's a beautiful piece." Daiki looked closely at it. "Can you play?"

Miyu rolled her eyes. "No, I just fling it across the field and wack the Mettaninai in the head... Of course I can play!"

Len raised his hands in defense. "Well, soooorrryyyy!"

A smile snuck upon her lips, but it was a sad one. Holding the flute in her lap, looking at it, she whispered, "My mom made this...and taught me too..."

Looking up at the sky, Silence fell over them until Daiki said, "Mom huh? You should be glad you got to meet her." Miyu looked at him wondering what he meant. "My mom died shortly after I was born..."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry for your losses." He said, turning his head to her.

"Oh...so you know?" She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Who doesn't? The deaths of the royal family of Echizen started the war between our two countries." He sighed

Miyu stood. "I should be returning. I don't want anyone to worry about me." She said.

Daiki stood with her, brushing the sand off his pants. "It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again."

Smiling, she said back. "You will see me soon, don't you worry about that." She turned walking away.

"My birthday is the 28th day." Daiki shouted after her.

Walking backwards, Miyu yelled back, "Mine's the 4th!" She waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~Ch 2~~~~**

It would be five days before they saw each other again.

"Happy birthday Daiki!" Miyu yelled, meeting him at the small lake. She held out a purple box with dark blue ribbon around it.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything." He said taking the present sitting down with it.

Miyu sat next to him grinning. "Open it! Open it!"

Daiki smiled at her, removing the top slowly. Once there was a small gap, a tiny slender white ferret like creature with a small silver horn on top of its head, with large brown eyes ran up Daiki's arm and nuzzled his neck.

"It's a feretto (ferret in Japanese)!" He smiles petting its head. He took Miyu into his arms and held her. "I'll call her Soi Fon." The furry squealed.

(Little creature on her head)

"I'm glad you like her." Miyu giggled. "I'm sorry but I can't stay too long. I have to get ready for my birthday and then a trip to Rong Diam." She sighed standing. "But I'll come here on my birthday though, just to see you again."

"I'll be here. And thank you." Daiki said.

Miyu's birthday came and she returned to the lake to find that Daiki was nowhere to be found. Sad, she turned and met her escort back at her palace.

With a heavy heart, Miyu and a small army of ten soldiers, her adviser who happened to be her very close friend and caption of her fleet, made their way to Rong Diam.

Once there, Miyu, her caption and four of her best soldiers are shown into the throne room of the Emperor. Miyu sat in the middle, her capon to her left and the soldiers behind them. They all where kneeling in respect to the emperor, who was not there.

"Please forgive the Emperor's absence. He has just received the full responsibilities of emperor and he has been running away lately." The man with brown hair in the corner said.

"Daiki?" Miyu looked around, thinking she heard him.

"Is there a problem, Sire?" The caption, who wore no armor but only a cloak and a strange mask, whispered.

"No, Rave. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She whispered back. "It couldn't have been his voice." She thought to herself.

"Ah! Here he is!" The brown haired man said.

The Emperor entered the room, taking a seat in the only chair. He wore a cloth around his mouth, and a hat to match, to protect him from the sand surrounding the village

He sighed, obviously not wanting to be there. He took off his head piece showing his ivory hair.

"Daiki! You never told me you were the Emperor!" Miyu smiled

Daiki sighed again, giving a week smile. "Yeah… I know…" His tone shifted from annoyed to professional. "This is Zakquia." He gestured to the man in the corner.

Looking up to her friend on the throne, Miyu turned a little to look at her own caption. "This is Rave, Sir."

After an uncomfortably long silence, Daiki said to Zakquia, "you are dismissed." Then he turned to Miyu. "Empress Miyu, will you and Rave please follow me?" He stood.

"Sire, I cannot leave my post. I must accompany you." Zakquia persisted.

Turning back to the man, Daiki said calmly said back to him, "I don't need an escort. Go, you are dismissed.

"But, Sire!"

"That's and order!" Daiki snapped. Zakquia stood back, following orders. Daiki then turned back to Miyu. "Follow me please."

He led them into the back room. There, they sat low table, Daiki at the head, then a man with short blue-gray hair entered, sitting to the right of Daiki.

Daiki gestured to him. "This is Benwai. He is my head Caption." The man bowed slightly. Daiki said to Benwai, "This is Miyu and Rave."

Rave looked right into Benwai's eyes and said, "Surrender to us. This war is not needed."

Not shaken, Benwai commented back. "It is needed. Echizen attacked us saying that we had killed the royal family, when we did no such thing."

"I saw the crest of the Rong Diam on the men that left the village when I returned." Miyu intervened.

"Those where just scouts that my father sent to report on the attack." Daiki pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't know that scouts where there, and it must have been coincidental that their quivers were empty and blood on their swords." She spat.

"We did not attack Echizen." Benwai restated.

"But I saw! Rong Diam was attacking my home because you knew that we were too powerful for you to take on when my father wasn't sick. I saw the crest, I saw the flames, and I saw Rong Diam attack Echizen!" She said, angrily.

"You saw it, yes. But think about it. Who are the citizens going to believe? The imagination of an 8 year old recently traumatized girl, or the actions of 500 men on an innocent village?" The opposing caption said calmly, but strongly.

"Are you saying I made it up?" She questioned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Settle down, please." Daiki pleaded.

Turning to him, Miyu said, "What do you think happened?"

Sighing, Daiki said, "They were only scouts, not soldiers. Your country attacked ours."

"Are you not going to surrender to us?" Rave asked.

"We will not." Daiki spoke back.

Miyu stood, angrily. "Then we have nothing to discuss."

"Miyu, wait." Daiki pleaded, but she left with Rave following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~ch 3~~~**

Regrouping, the party made their way back to Echizen. Passing the lake, Miyu turned to her caption, sliding of her horse. "I want to stay here for a while. Take the others home, I'll come back later."

Nodding, Rave returned to the castle with the castle.

Sitting down at the lip of the lake, Miyu took off the outer part of her fancy kimono, leaving her in her normal white kimono drawn closed with a red sash.

Folding it nicely, she rested the dress on the bank. She took her flute from her sash, brought it to her lips and played a tune she has known since she was little, "Room of angels."

The sad notes rippled crossed the water, tears running down her cheeks as the gothic lullaby resounded in the air.

"Here's al lullaby to close your eyes, good bye. It was always you that I despised, goodbye." Abruptly she stopped when she heard the voice; she looked towards the place where the sound came from.

"What do you want, Daiki?"

"You left without letting me talk." He said stepping out of the umbrage of the trees.

"There was nothing to be said." She whispered back.

"I beg to differ…" Daiki stood beside her. "Mind if I sit?" Taking her knees up, Miyu nodded scooting over. Daiki held out a long, thin, black velvet box. "Here… A late birthday present."

Taking it, Miyu opened the lid slowly. Inside on a chain was a large silver feather. She looked at it, then Daiki not knowing what it was.

He smiled, taking the necklace from the box, hooking it around her neck. "There is a legend in Rong Diam, that if you make a wish on this feather, your wish will come true."

Miyu smiled, holding the feather looking at it. "Thank you." She closed her eyes, making her wish.

"What you wish for?" Daiki asked.

"Well I can't tell you that. Then it won't come true!" She giggled.

He laughed a little, tickling her side. "Oh come on! You can tell me!"

Miyu squealed, falling sideways, away from his tickling. "No!"

Daiki smiled at her. "Alright. I give up." He grinned. "Butt… I won't stop doing this!" She fell over laughing as he attacked her with tickles.

"St-stop! That tickles!" Miyu laughed hard, be he didn't. Leaning up, still laughing, she stole a kiss on the side of his lips.

Daiki stopped immediately blushing a little sitting up, taking the hint that she really wanted him to stop. "Sorry."

Neither of them spoke until Rave stepped in.

"Miyu, it is time to eat." He said.

Miyu turned at her waist, and through her arms up like a child to him. Rave bent down, picking her up bridle style. Daiki just watched as she reached up taking the mask off Rave. His beautifully gentle face was exposed, a soft smile on his lips. "Rave… I'm thirsty." Miyu whispered to him

Rave leaned close to her, whispering back, "We'll fix that at home." His powder blue hair fell on her forehead. "Say goodbye, Miyu."

Not leaving his arms, holding his mask close to her heart, Miyu smiled, whispering to Daiki almost sheepishly, "Bye bye, thank you for the gift."

Blinking, Daiki looked as she was carried away. "Uh… Yeah…"

Safely in Rave's arms, Miyu lightly pressed the tip of the mask on her lips. "You're getting too close to him, Princess. You should be more careful around your feeding time." Rave whispered calmly.

Leaning up, wrapping her arms around him Miyu said back, "I know, but he's kind." She smiled, her fangs like teeth digging into rave's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~Ch4~~~~**

The next morning came quickly. Miyu sat up, rubbing her head softly, looking up at the sky, from the spot she had fell asleep the night before. "Rave?" The cloaked man appeared behind her. "Am I different?"

He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're all a little bit different." He said

Miyu stood in his embrace "That's not what I meant… But here's another question… Are we human; you and I?" She kept her eyes low, remembering a dream she had.

Rave was slightly taken aback. Bowing his head a little, he tighter his grip around her. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" She looked up at him confused.

"Before your family was murdered." He paused, continuing with the story

When Miyu was little, she had a brown sparrow. When it stopped moving, she held it and cried.

"What is wrong, little one?" A cloaked man stepped out of the shrubbage surrounding the castle.

Miyu, small and fragile, held out the bird to the strange man. "My birdy is sleeping and it won't wake up!" She cried

The man reached out, showing his long white red claws, moving towards the lifeless animal. Seeing this, Miyu protectively drew the bird close to her heart, trembling.

"Let me see it." He commanded. Frightened and weary, she held it out to him. He again raised his hand, and carefully transferred the bird into his claws. He kneeled in front of Miyu. "Do you want this bird?"

Tears built in the six year olds eyes. "Yes! It was my friend! I want it back!"

A slight smile parted the man's lips. "If that is what you wish." At that moment, the small became animated as it hopped and chirped on his palm.

Scared and awe struck, Miyu stepped away from him. "Who… Who are you?"

"My name is ReyoKotsu. I am a shinma. He said.

"Shin-ma?" Miyu stretched her hand out for the bird.

"Yes, Shinma. A God like creature. Miyu…" He watched the bird jump to the child happily. "I am not human, and nor are you."

Too induced with being reacquainted with the bird, Miyu did not hear him. "Where you going?" She asked, watching him turn. Before he could answer, Miyu took his finger in her tiny hand and smiled up at him. "You're my new friend, Rave, and new friends don't leave without saying goodbye!"

He knelt beside her, yet again, taking her hand, and kissed it. "My name…is now Rave… and this is not goodbye." He said standing, then vanishing.

Rave looked down to Miyu, who was still in his arms. "Now do you remember?" He asked

Miyu thought, trying to remember. "A little… but if you're a Shinma, don't that mean you are suppose to b evil and kill everyone you meet?"

Rave nodded, but smiled. "But I have strayed from that path, because I fell in love, and vowed to make the girl I dedicated my life to the happiest person alive, even if it means leaving her."

Miyu's cheeks tinted a very light pink. "Then, what am I?"

"You're-"

"Miyu?" A voice yelled from underneath.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~CH 5~~~**

Looking down, Miyu saw Daiki waving to her. "Why are you here? You'll get yourself killed if you wander around here!" She slipped out of Raves arms, and jumped from the three story building, landing gracefully on her feet.

Daiki smiled at her. "Naw, no one here knows who I am, and I don't stick out like a sore thumb. But, I just wanted to see you again."

"Really?" Miyu blushed gently.

"Yeah, I missed you."

The girl's blush deepened. "Um… you want to come to the castle?"

"Sure." He smiled softly at her kindness.

Miyu turned and yelled up the building to an over looking Rave, "We're going home."

Leading, almost dragging, Miyu too Daiki into the castle with Rave close behind. She took him into the throne room that looked nothing like his own. There was a path up to the throne, on either side of the path, wide shallow waters stood still, white flowers growing quietly.

Daiki looked around, awestruck. "So beautiful." He whispered, leaning down, gently scooping a white flower from the three foot deep water and smelling it.

Rave rested his hand on Miyu's shoulder, she looked up. "Maybe Daiki would care to see the Supiritto."

Daiki immediately stood up, holding the delicate flower. "Would I ever."

Miyu giggled, taking the petal plant from her friend, nodding. "Ok. We're off to my room then."

Taking his hand, yet again, Miyu lead him through the back room into the hall, leaving Rave on the throne looking as if he was asleep.

Zigzagging through the halls, Miyu finally lead Daiki up a staircase and into a large open room with a balcony. The bed was fixed right up against the wall greeting them as they entered. The room had no lights except a few candles and the immense sun that shone through the balcony doors. Her bed was black with a red cherry oak frame.

"I wouldn't thing that you would be the type of person who liked skulls, blood, and darkness…" Daiki said looking around at the dark, bloody skull candles that decorated her room.

Miyu shrugged, "I am a relatively dark person, and I just don't show it in the open." She whispered.

"I like it." He smirked. "Now, Supiritto?"

Opening the balcony doors, Miyu took a small brown box from her dresser. "They'll come soon, don't worry." She took out a blue candy with pink sprinkles.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~Ch6~~~~**

She held it in the palm of her hand, facing the balcony. After a moment, a light see through orb came from under the balcony then on Miyu's hand, taking the candy.

Inside, a cute fairy type creature that had gray kitty paws, ears, ad tail floated. His huge sapphire blue eyes opened and looked up to Daiki. Pushing himself out of the orb, he floated right in front of Daiki's face. The orb itself disappeared.

The creature examined Daiki for a moment, eating the rest of the candy that was as big as he his adorable little boy body was. "Tomoshibi!" He screamed darting behind Miyu's back. "Tomoshibi! Tomoshibi!"

Daiki blinked, weirded out by the little fairy. Miyu smiled, bringing the scared creature in front of her. "I know Kuro (literally meaning dark). This is Daiki, he's a friend."

Kuro wearily floated closer to him, in his high squeaky voice he said, "Nice to meet you Daiki of Tomoshibi."

Again, Daiki was utterly confused. "Tomoshibi?" He asked, and then added, "Nice to meet you too, Kuro."

"Tomoshibi refers to the two clans of our ancestors." Miyu said informing him.

"Ni! Tomoshibi – lead by Awai, the god of light and Kuroppoi – lead by the goddess of dark, Sumizome. Daiki is Tomoshibi, and Kuro is Kuroppai!" Kuro added. The sprite turned to Miyu. "May Kuro have another candy? Kuro likes the pink!"

Miyu giggled, sitting on her bed, pulling out the container that stored the sweets. Opening the lid, she pulled out a smooth square pink candy, holding it out to Kuro. He grabbed the candy and ate it.

"Want one Daiki?" Miyu offered the box to the male. "I made them myself!" Daiki just looked in the box. "Come on! I didn't poison them!" She giggled

Daiki smiled, snapping out of his thoughts. "Well if you made them, then they have to be good." Leaning over he took the bright green candy with the pink sprinkles and ate it. "Bitter. But sweet."

Again, Miyu giggled.

Daiki licked his lips. "I liked it, thank you."  
>"Miyu's candy makes Kuro's tummy happy!" The fairy giggled a bit as it gyrate about defying the laws of gravity.<p>

The clock struck eight, sounding the mark of breakfast. At the door, rave stood. "Miyu, it's time to eat."

Miyu stood, "Otay!" Miyu smiled sweetly. "Do you want anything to eat Daiki?" She asked turning to him.

"No thanks."  
>She smiled and Daiki returned it. Rave took Miyu from her room to, where Daiki could guess, the kitchen<p>

Staring after her Daiki did not notice the silent Supiritto had made its way close to him. "Does Daiki like Miyu?"

Len jumped, not knowing that Kuro was so close, his heart raced. "Erm…?"

Upside down with candy securely in both hands the three inch Supiritto giggled. "It's ok! Everyone likes Miyu! Well everyone except-"

A tiny hand slapped over Kuro's mouth. "Sorry about my brother!" Another Supiritto said. She was just as small as Kuro, but she had no animal attributes. He eyes were a soft lavender color. Her attire was that of a princess, down to the kimono and head dress. She smiled at Daiki. "Greetings. I am Amu!" She smiled, looking into Daiki's eyes. He smile vanished. "Tomoshibi…" She whispered under her breath. Before Daiki could introduce him, Amu let go of Kuro and levitated in front of Daiki. "What are you doing here?"

Kuro grabbed her hand, trying to get his older sister to stop yelling. "Amu! Sister!"

"You shouldn't be here! Tomoshibi are not welco-"

"Daiki is Miyu's friend!" Kuro yelled over her.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Ch 7~~~

Instantly, she stopped yelling, looking at the weak efforts Kuro used to try to get her away from the boy. "Miyu would never be friends with this kind of person! He's one of them! One of those no good-back stabbing, two timing, double crossing, good for nothing light seekers!"

"He's also my friend." Amu turned towards the door to see both Miyu and Rave.

"He's really your friend?" Amu asked, thinking it was some kind of sick joke.

"Yes, he is." Miyu said. Rave put his hand on her solder for a moment then walked away.

Backing off from Daiki, Amu bowed her head to him. "Forgive me; I didn't know you were Miyu's friend."

Confused and bewildered, Daiki just nodded. Sitting down again on the soft comforter of her bed, Miyu patted the spot next to her.

Taking the offer, Daiki sat next to her, still very confused. "What just happened?"

Miyu giggled at his stupidity. "Don't worry about it. The Supiritto are mostly crazy.

"Hey!" Amu and Kuro squealed. Again, Miyu giggled again.

"Um… Miyu?" Daiki asked getting her attention

"Hmm?"

"You have somethin' red on the side of your lip." He pointed out.

Miyu licked her lips, getting the red substance from her meal. "Oops thanks." She giggled more.

"You sure are giggly." Daiki laughed softly

"Miyu is always giggly after she eats!" Kuro smiled.

Miyu giggled, hard. "It's true!" She smiled, falling back in a giggle fit.

Daiki smirked, creeping over her, he moved the dangles of her bow, then leaned down and blue raspberries on her tummy. He smiled widely as she rolled in laughter.

As she laughed, she started to cough. She coughed more, the more Daiki tickled her. She coughed so hard, that she spat up blood.

Daiki stopped the moment he saw. He looked at it on her white kimono. His breath slowed as he watched the blood soak into her clothes, leaving a burnt circle around it, the smell of burning fabric fallowed as the red blotch turned silver, disappearing into her skin.

A few second after the cough, Daiki sat up and looked at her. "Are you ok?" He glanced at the holes burnt into her kimono.

Miyu sits up. "It's alright." She smiled going to her closet, her back to him. "Look away." She giggled.

He did so, looking down at the ground. He heard her slip off her kimono. He looked up, to notice the mirror that was showing Miyu holding up a green kimono. Deciding she didn't want to wear that one, she put it back. She then took out a dark blue one. It was extremely beautiful.

Satisfied, she put it on the bed, turning, revealing herself to Daiki in the reflection of the mirror.

He only got a glimpse of her luscious beautifully toned body before Amu came into his view, blocking the reflection.

"No peaking!" Amu yelled. Miyu quickly put on her kimono, fastening all of the add ons of the elegant dress.

In the dress. Miyu steeped in front of Daiki, holding her hair up. "Please tie the bow." She smiled, turning her back to him.

Daiki's cheeks turned a slight pink as he took the tails of the bow in each hand and made a bow.

Miyu turned around showing him the kimono. The deep blue color looked like the ocean floor. Still holding up her hair, Miyu only took her hands away when both Amu and Kuro took it from her. They did it up fancy.

She sat on the floor on her knees, her hands on her lap. Daiki smiled gently, his cheek still pink. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Miyu blushed deeply as her head dress was set in place by Kuro. Amu felt the immense aura coming from her.

"Miyu!" Amu yelled looking sternly at her. "Du ikke elsker ham rett?" She asked.

Miyu's face turned deep red as she looked from Amu to the confused, yet again, Daiki. "Jeg vet ikke han er bare em venn…" She looked down.

Floating into Miyu's view, Kuro said in the strange language that made Daiki's head spin, "Du ka ikke bryte tabu! Hvis du gjor det, vil det bringe kampene inn I andre verdener!"

Amu waved her hand, sapping Miyu's attention back to her. "Prinsesse, ikke Rave fortelle deg det?" Miyu shook her head no. "Godt vaere forsiktig."


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Ch 8~~~

Finally pissed at not knowing what they were saying, Daiki yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"It-It's nothing!" Miyu blushed redder than the sun was hot.

Daiki's eyes relaxed, narrowing as he peered at the maiden before him. "Then why are you blushing so hard?" He smirked quite evilly, he stroked her cheek. He chuckled a little. "Your cheeks are so warm…"

Miyu looked up to him, her cheeks still red. She fell into his eyes that seemed to pull her in. Rocking on her heals; she stood with grace, turning from him.

Slowly, Daiki stood. He wrapped his arms around Miyu's waist, pressing against her. Her heart started to beat fast as he whispered in her ear, "You're kinda cute when you blush." Daiki grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Amu growled a little grabbing Daiki's ear and pulled rather strongly for something so tiny. She yanked him away from Miyu. Still holding her, Daiki fell on his ass with Miyu on his lap.

Reverting back to his sweet nature, Daiki turned pink but continued to hold her close. Nuzzling her shoulder he hummed. "I'm glad that we are friends. I feel like I can be myself around you."

Laying her head back on his shoulder Miyu whispered, "Why don't you just be yourself always?"

"I'm afraid to…" He whispered back.

Kuro took Amu's hand and pulled her towards the balcony door. "Let Kuro and Amu go home. Leave Daiki and Miyu alone." He said so only his sister could hear him. They left.

"Afraid?" Miyu tilted her head. "Of what?"

Daiki closed his eyes. "I'm afraid that you wouldn't like me. I put on a cheerful happy face when I'm with someone, but I'm a rather dark and emo-sih. You wouldn't like me… no one does."

Miyu giggled sweetly. "Then I spose I'm no one."

Daiki's eyes shot open and looked at her. "That's not what I meant!" he said defensively.

"It's ok. I put up with Rave don't I?" Miyu smiled softly. He nodded. "Rave is the darkest person I've ever met. And I love him to death."

Daiki tensed up a bit as he holds her tighter. "I know. I can tell." He said not trying to show any feeling about the subject.

Miyu struggled against him. "Too tight!" She giggled. He let his grip loosen

Daiki again closes his eyes. He quickly fell asleep holding her. Each time she moved, his arms tightened around her, preventing her from moving.

She blushed soft, turning her head to look at him. He looked so scared, so fragile, like he hasn't slept in weeks. Miyu smiled.

Rave wrapped his knuckles against the frame of the door. Quickly, Miyu pressed her finger against her lips. "Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know you two were doing… whatever it is you're doing."

"We're not doing a thing!" Miyu whispered harshly back. "He just fell asleep and won't let go of me." She said, trying to stand, showing Rave how Daiki pins her against him.

He mumbles in his sleep, nuzzling her neck, "Don't go… not yet my love… Just let me hold you… a little while longer…"

Miyu blushed deeply wondering if he was at all conscious to hear what he was saying. She looked up to Rave with big pitiful eyes. "I'm thirsty." She whispered.

Kneeling down in front of her, Rave removed his mask and slipped his hood down, exposing his pale slender neck.

Reaching forward, Miyu bit Rave's neck hard, drinking the metallic red liquid that came to the surface. She drank heavily.

"Mi-yu?"

She jerked away from the flesh. The small puncture wounds on his neck quickly healed. She turned a little to see Daiki's eyes wide open staring at her. She swallowed the rest what was in her mouth as Rave retreated. "um…"

Daiki shook his head as if to tell her not to talk. "It's fine, just don't do that around, or to, me please." He said kindly. She blushed and nodded. Daiki looked up to Rave.

Rave drew his hood, placing his mask back on, discretely hiding his hands. Rave returned the gaze. "Miyu, it is nap time." He said to the girl in Daiki's lap.

Daiki's arms tighten around her waist a little. Miyu held his hands in hers. "I don't want to leave him."

Returning to the door, the cloaked man nodded. "Emperor Daiki, will you take care of her?"

Surprised, Daiki nodded stupidly. Rave returned the gesture. He waited at the door for a few seconds, and then looked at Miyu.

She closed her eyes quickly to avoid his stare. But soon after, she slipped into a slumber. Daiki, happy, closed his eyes and returned to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~ch 9~~~~

Hours passed as they slept, never moving. The dreamt eve, sweet dreams, not nightmares.

Daiki woke first. He smiled widely as he stroked her cheek.

Miyu's eyes opened slowly. She looked up at him, yawned cutely, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Morning."

Daiki felt butterflies fill his stomach as he saw her smile up at her. His cheeks turned a light pink. "Oha (good Morning), Sunshine."

"Yay! Miyu is awake!" Kuro popped ` up from his spot on Miyu's dresser. "Are Miyu and Kuro still going?" He asked chewing on another candy that was almost as big as he was.

Miyu yawned, stretching her arms nodding. Looking at her, Daiki asked, "Still going where?"

Standing up, Miyu fixed her kimono. "The Carnival of Horrors."

Daiki blinked, pulling himself up, sitting on the bed behind him. "Carnival of Horrors?"

"Yep!" Miyu giggled messing with her hair. "In your country, you have the Blessings Fair. We have the Carnival of Horrors." She gestured to the boy, telling him to close his eyes.

Daiki did. "You change your clothes too much." He chuckled a little. "Can I come with? It sounds like fun."

Slipping off her kimono, she carefully hung it back up. "Yeah, I am a clothing whore." She giggled. Taking her black pants she pulls them on. "But sure, you can come if you want." She smiled sweetly although he could not see. She pulled on a black and red midriff shirt over her head, adding socks to match. She plopped down on the bed bouncing Daiki up.

Seeing that as fun, Kuro finished his candy quickly, lying on the bed, bouncing up and down giggling like mad. "Miyu will be singing too!"

Daiki's eyes lit up. He turned to Miyu as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, you sing?" He asked.

She shrugged a little nodding. "Yea a bit." She grinned. "Kuro, my hair please?"

The chara nodded. "Kuro can do that for Miyu!" HE rubbed his hands together dark blue shimmers emitted from his paws. He continued to do that floating above Miyu's head, opening his paws dumping the sparkles on her head. Her hair got a dark green tint to it, the sparkles remained.

"Daiki too." Miyu commanded

Nodding, Kuro did the same thing over his head. Instead of green his hair took a red color and the sparkles disappeared .

"That's a good look for you, Dai." Miyu giggled. "Now the boys that come to the carnival of horrors usually have one of these." From her jewelry box, she took out a metal ring. She held it up to Daiki. "At least one." He blinked. "A facial ring silly, unless you want bars…" She smirked

"Ohhhh!" He rolled his head back. "Ok. I get it." He grinned back. "Actually, maybe I can go home before we go to the carnival?"

Putting the ring away, she nodded at him. "I suppose you can do that." She said.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the lake then."

"Ok, then." Miyu said watching him leave.

"Do you think it's ok to bring Daiki along? Miyu is starting to like Daiki too much." Kuro whispered.

Miyu nodded. "You can't like someone too much though." She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~Chapter 10~~~

Meeting at the lake, Miyu greeted Daiki. He wore a blood red shirt, under it a black one, the sleeves a little longer than the red. Under that he wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt. He had black skinny jeans on with a belt that had a skull. He looked piaster than before, as if he hadn't seen the sun in forever. His eyes were outlined in a thick circle. His ears, lip, nose, and eye brow were all pierced, Nails painted black.

Miyu's eyes grew wide as she looked over his form fitting clothes. "Wow… you look like you were born in my country." She said.

"Kuro wonders if Miyu will find her chara this time!" Kuro yelled happily to break the science.

She shrugged, walking in the opposite direction from which she came. "No clue."

"Chara?" Even Daiki's voice sounded different, not as cheery as usual.

"Ni! Chara is what Kuro is! Although everyone think we are mettaninai, we aren't that rare." Kuro giggled happily as he explains. "There are as many chara as there are people, maybe sometimes even more if a person has more than one chara. But it's rare to get over 1."

Daiki listened keeping up with Miyu. "Chara are special in the fact that every chara has a human that they must find. If a chara doesn't find its human before its human grows up and forms a character they can't change, the chara will completely disappear."

"And how will the chara know when they find the right person?" Daiki asked.

Lying on his head, Kuro kicked his feet. "They will just know. Lots and lots of chara gather at the country gatherings to find their humans. Humans that aren't looking for them will never see them. They may have already found their human, but the human is too ignorant to see them." Kuro explained. "Daiki sees Kuro, so Daiki's chara is still looking for him."

"Don't you have chara at your fair?" Miyu asked him. Daiki shook his head. "Well chara of both Tomoshibi and Kuroppai come to the carnival of horrors, although they clump together like water most of the time." She laughed a little.

The dreary, dark sounds of the carnival started to build up as they continued to walk. The tree's fall away, in a huge opening, a large carnival stood. The crowning attraction, the fairs wheel, stood off to the side. None of the lights were like a normal carnival, but everything was gothic style.

Daiki smirked softly, the crowds of people pouring in, passing the announcer:

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the circus of the strange, the Sideshow of the sinister, and the theater of the bizarre. Enter a realm of dark wonders to indulge in your wickedest dreams, or if you dare explore the shadows of your most diabolical nightmares. Cast your eyes among the cruel oddities of nature, and behold monstrous creatures from the depths of the abyss. Marvel with aw and dismay at the unbelievable death defying acts that teeter on the brink of doom. Leave the mundane world behind, for those that visit this festival of phantasms are never to same again… Step this way…. There is no turning back…."

Standing next to the announcer was a dark haired female. She smiled ushering them in. Following them, she said to Miyu, "When ever you're ready, you can go on."

Miyu nodded. "Alright." She waved a goodbye to the girl, taking Daiki's hand. She dragged him to the middle of the front row, and then left for the stage.


	11. Chapter 11

As everyone, including the many charas were talking and singing a woman with bright blue eyes came to Daiki, drunk.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you before…. How 'bout we go have some fun?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging from him.

Daiki cocked a brow. "No thanks." He said not moving.

Backstage, Miyu put on her headset, making sure it looked right. She pulled back the side of the dark purple curtains; she looked at the size of the crowd. Seeing Daiki in the front row with the girl hanging on him, she tensed up, but relaxed when she noticed he paid no attention to her.

She smiled, but it quickly disappeared when the girl kissed him and Daiki's arms started to wrap around the girl's waist.

Mad, sand, and confused, she turned away shaking her head.

Queuing up the band, the crowd started to quiet down a little. Daiki, holding the girl's hips, pushed her off forcefully. She passed out right there. He rolled his eyes looking towards the stage.

Miyu stood in the middle as the curtain was drawn back. She began to sing:

I am alone here in darkness  
>I embrace the night<br>Staring up at the sky  
>I can't help wonder why<br>nobody's daring to love me  
>cause what I am<br>A creature of the night  
>I've never seen the light.<p>

Please help me understand  
>why I have to be all alone<br>Why can't somebody love me?  
>Please come and set me free.<br>I will be here for you take care of you through all the nights,  
>Why can't somebody love me?<br>Please come and set me free.

I am a creature of night.  
>No love for me inside<br>I am a creature of night  
>there's no love for me inside.<p>

I will be lost here forever  
>Underneath the stars<br>Waiting for the one  
>Before the rising sun<br>It's getting colder  
>insider her smolder<br>and all I hear them say is evil eyes within her.

Please help me understand  
>why I have to be all alone<br>Why can't somebody love me?  
>Please come and set me free.<br>I will be here for you take care of you through all the nights,  
>Why can't somebody love me?<br>Please come and set me free.

I am a creature of night.  
>No love for me inside<br>I am a creature of night  
>there's no love for me inside.<br>No love for me inside...  
>No love for me inside...<p>

The moment the music stopped the crowd bursted into cheers for Miyu. Daiki called for her.

The people clapped loud and long, demanding another song from her.

Miyu shook her head, bowing to her fans. As they chanted she smiled waving. The music once again started up and she sung another song called 'Today.'

Once that song was over, she slipped off the stage to the back. Taking off her headset, she handed them to the next singer, and then sat down at the back of the stage.

Daiki pushed himself out of the crowed to the entrance of the stage. He tried to get to Miyu but the guard stopped him.

"It's alright. He's with me." Miyu said to the guard, the man letting him pass.

Daiki and Kuro came to Miyu. "You were awesome." Daiki smiled.

She kept her back to him, her foot on the stool fixing her shoe laces. "Who was that girl? She seemed to have liked you." Miyu asked apathetically.

Daiki blinked, remembering how the girl woke up and started to dance up on him. He shook his head sighing. "Just a drunk chick, I don't know her."

Miyu sat still, "Do you like her?" She asked tensely.

Kuro blinked looking back and forth from the two.

Daiki chuckled kneeling behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist smiling. He grinned, pecking her cheek softly. "Oh, is the princess jealous?"

Miyu's cheeks flushed red as she quickly snapped her head back. "No! I am not jealous!" She yelled.

Daiki grinned, letting her go. "If you say so, Princess." He smiled.

Kuro Tugged at the back of Daiki's head. "Daiki! Daiki!" He yelled pointing his paw to an empty food cart.

Turning, Daiki saw a small chara with dark red eyes staring right at him, never taking its eyes off him.

Miyu's eyes lit up, knowing what the little fairy is. "Daiki that must be your chara!" She smiled.

Daiki took no notice to what she said. He walked towards the Chara and it to him. Meeting in the middle of the walkway, they looked at each other.

"Daiki." Daiki said to the small sprite.

"Eto." The chara said back. It had deep black hair, his eyes were lazy. His clothes were also black.

The two nodded to each other, satisfied. Turning, Daiki came back to Miyu with Eto following "This is Eto." Daiki introduced his chara to Miyu and Kuro.

Miyu nodded. Excited, Kuro flew around Eto wildly. "Welcome, nya! Now Kuro has a playmate, nya!" He squealed happily as Miyu smiled shaking her head.

In one quick movement. Eto stuck out his hand grabbing Kuro by the hair In a harsh voice he hissed, "I do not _play_…" He relinquished his hold on the hyper Kyuutai (spirit, orb, essence syn: chara).

Daiki laughed a little smiling at Eto. "You are so mean, Eto." He laughed watching Kuro rub the back of head. Kuro growled softly, returning to Miyu.

Peering at him in disgust, Eto spoke to Miyu. "He is not your chara, is he?"

She shook her head. "I'm still looking for my chara."

Eto looked her over. "Then where is his human?" He asked.

Kuro crossed his arms over his chest pouting. "Kuro lost him… Kuro is not saying anything else." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~Ch 12~~~

"Where's that girl!" A loud booming voice echoed, making Miyu jump.

She turned, facing the large, portly old lady who everyone smiled at, as did Miyu. "Obachan! (Old wise woman; grandma) She smiled widely.

The woman grinned at her, wrapping her great arms around the girl's tiny body. Releasing Miyu she takes her cheeks and pinches them. "Oh! My dear little Miyu! Why don't you visit?"

Miyu giggled loudly. "Aw! I'm sorry! You know that I've taken my full role on now right?" The woman nodded. "OH! You remember Kuro, don't you Yasashii (gentle)?" Miyu held up the little chara.

The woman tilted her head, as if looking through her memory. "Oh, how could I forget the little supiritta that ate soup for 10 people?"

Kuro blushed, rubbing his tummy. "it was yummy too!"

Looking passed Miyu; the woman catches sight of Daiki. "And who may this be?" She asked.

Stepping aside, Miyu showed Daiki to her. "Obachan, this is my friend Daiki. Daiki, this is Obachan, Yasashii."

"Nice to meet you Yasashii." Daiki said politely.

She chuckled a little. "Please, call me Obachan, everyone does."

Daiki nodded. "This is Eto."

Yasashii nodded looking Daiki's chara over. She leaned close to Miyu's ear and whispered, "Is this your boyfriend, little one?"

Miyu's cheeks turned red. "No!" She snapped.

The old woman leaned close to Daiki, moving her white hair out of her vision. She stared into his eyes intently. "He has a good soul… Heh, although… there's a lonely feeling in him…" She said to Miyu. Daiki stayed silent as Yasashii continued to study and speak about him. "He's a Tomoshibi?" She asked not breaking eye contact with him.

"Yep!" Kuro said watching every movement the old woman made.

"Strange… his soul is Tomoshibi, yet his heart seems to be Kuroppoi." She stood straight, finally breaking eye contact with Daiki. Then she smiled lightly patting his cheek. "A good boy." Yasashii smiled leaning against her walking stick.

Turning, she took Miyu aside. "Hunny, he's not fully human. I really can't explain it, but ask Rave about hanshigai (half body)." She whispered.

Miyu nodded, agreeing. "Alright Obachan." Stretching, Miyu said in a non-secretive voice. "Well, Obachan, am I still welcome at the bath house?"

Yasashii smiled. "Of course, sweety." She reached into her pocket pulling out a small metal key. "Here you are!" She handed it over. "Speaking of which, I should get back to work." She patted Miyu's head.

"It was nice seeing Obachan again!" Kuro squealed waving to the woman. He then turned to Miyu. "Does Miyu know where the bath house is?"

Miyu's eyes went an innocent blank. "I-don't-know." (said like Gir!) She turned to where Yasashii was standing to ask, but she wasn't there.

Daiki looked up at the fairs wheel. "Can we?" He asked.

Miyu turned on her heal, eyes focusing on the same object Daiki's were on. "Sure, we can go on anything you want."

Smiling, Daiki took her, Kuro, and Eto around the carnival grounds, riding the fairs wheel twice, the timestamp three times, and the unmarry-go-round at least five times.

Daiki won an extremely large black=purple bear that he gave to Miyu. It was about twice her size. He offered to carry it for her, but she refused saying that he had enough to carry Considering he had three medium sized stuffed animals, a black beta fish from the ring toss, a bucket of popcorn, that Kuro constantly dived into, and a baton of mostly eaten blue cotton candy.

After riding the fairs wheel one last time, Miyu decided that it was time to go home. She took Daiki's hand, empty of food, into her hand, and they walked to the lake.

Once there, the two of them said their good byes, and departed.

Miyu, with Kuro still following, went to her bedroom. She sat the purple and black bear in the corner, threw a pillow in front of it, and sat down.

"Sooooooo sleepy!" Kuro yawned rubbing his eyes.

"It was fun though." Miyu said, resting against the bear's stomach.

Kuro nodded in agreement. Yawning again, he sat on top of the large stuffed animal's head and fell asleep.

Soon the small room was filled with silenced, other than the tiny char's snores. Miyu relaxed looking out of her balcony doors to the almost full moon.

"Rave?" She said to the empty room, her voice softly echoing.

From the shadows her knight stepped forward, "Yes, Princess?"

Not quavering from Rave's presents already in the room, Miyu continued to look up at the moon. "Why weren't you at the carnival? You always follow me." At this, she tilted her head back to see the cloaked figure.

"Emperor Daiki said he would protect you, and I trust that he will." Rave said.

Returning to her relaxed position, Miyu pondered to herself, "Rave never trusts anyone with my safety… then why does he trust Daiki?" She was snapped out o her thoughts when the sleeping Kuro gave a loud snort, rolled over, and continued to slumber.

"Rave?" She asked again.

"Yes, Princess?" He answered.

"What is… a han shigai?"

Rave's shoulders slouched, his head lowered as he cursed under his breath. "That old hag…" Regaining composer, he took a breath and sighed. "Daiki is a han shigai, meaning a vassal of one of the gods. Daiki has the bloodline of our goddess Sumizome, although he was raised as a Tomoshibi. He is, technically, still one of us." He paused. "I sense that he has found Eto, yes?"

Miyu turned to him, her head resting on the leg of the giant teddy. "How did you know?"

Under his mask, Rave smiled. "I know many things, Princess. Eto was Sumizome's friend, the first chara, and he has been waiting for Sumizome's vassal to appear, just as Kuro was waiting for his Master to choose a vassal.

2


End file.
